Thomas Town at Kennywood
Thomas Town at Kennywood is an upcoming theme park area that will be located at Kennywood in West Mifflin, Pennsylvania. It is set to open around June 2018. It will be the second-largest Thomas attraction in the US behind Thomas Land (US). It will feature five new attractions (including a Thomas retheme of the Olde Kennywood Railroad), a stage show, themed play and entertainment areas, a gift shop, and other attractions surrounding the footprint of the railroad. Rides From the Kennywood website: ''Journey with Thomas*'' Climb aboard for an unforgettable journey with the Number 1 Blue Engine! Guests of all ages can hop aboard a Thomas-themed train ride that takes you along the back side of Kennywood, with wondrous views of the Monongahela River and the Edgar Thomson Works, the oldest steel mill in the Steel City. It’s a beautiful setting that looks like what you might see on the island of Sodor! ''Cranky’s Drop Tower*'' Strap in tight for a truly Cranky experience! Sodor’s strongest crane will lift you high above Thomas Town™, and then drop you down! ''Harold’s Helicopter Tour*'' All set and ready for action! Kids can take control of their own Harold Helicopter and pilot him up and down as they spin round and round. ''Flynn’s Fire Training*'' Junior firefighters shoot water to extinguish flames on this unique, interactive ride. ''Diesel Drivers*'' Don’t forget the Diesels! Climb aboard Diesel, Iron Bert and other Diesel engines for a fun ride. *Attraction names are not final and subject to change Attractions From the Kennywood website: ''Steel City Adventures! Live Show at Tidmouth Sheds Join Gordon, James, Emily, Percy & Sir Topham Hatt as they prepare for a very special adventure on the rails. A few important deliveries need to make it safely from the Island of Sodor to the Steel City of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania! Each engine has a unique job and special cargo to deliver. So hop on board as Kennywood proudly presents, Steel City Adventures! at Tidmouth Sheds, Thomas Town. ''Thomas & Friends™ Big Adventure Play Zone & Gift Shop* Not just the place to pick up your favorite Thomas & Friends™ merchandise, children can have big adventures and big fun in a soft play area, construct test tracks for the Steam Team, and relive some of the characters’ favorite moments in our media center! ''Party Pavilion*'' Celebrate your birthday the Sodor Way! Thomas Town’s Party Pavilion can be booked for special events through Kennywood’s Group Sales office. *Attraction names are not final and subject to change. Trivia *The Olde Kennywood Railroad will be rethemed into "a Thomas & Friends story", and will be run by both an original engine from the railroad, along with a new Thomas replica rebuilt from the other engine on the line, with a new "Thomas" shell. In additon, a crossing to allow visitors into the rail yard, as Cranky's Drop Tower will be built inside the yard. *A Knapford Station replica is confirmed for the park; it will most likely replace/be rebuilt from the original Kennywood Railroad station. *Over 10 characters will be featured in the park, including Rusty and Salty (most likely for the Diesel Drivers ride). *''Steel City Adventures!'' will likely reuse concepts/designs from the Tidmouth Sheds show at Edaville's Thomas Land. External Links *https://www.kennywood.com/thomastown *http://www.prweb.com/releases/2018/02/prweb15165503.htm *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91PTy4s6CYY&feature=youtu.be *https://www.facebook.com/KennywoodPark/videos/10155550198759865 Category:Parks and Events